


Burning Ice

by babieken



Series: Nikinktober 2020 [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Hakyeon is an office worker, Kinktober2020, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nikinktober2020, Overstimulation, Temperature Play, Unbeta'd, and HB is a photographer, anniversary sex, not that it matters but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: He was half expecting to see Hongbin tied to the bedpost with a blindfold on when he walked in, it wouldn’t be the first time. Instead, it was just Hongbin sitting on the edge of the bed looking… nice. He had showered, styled his hair and was wearing one of his nicer dress shirts and pants. Everything else in the room seemed normal at first glance.“Hey…?” Hakyeon said, looking around suspiciously as Hongbin got up to meet him....Or the one where Hongbin surprised Hakyeon and shows him how much he loves him.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin
Series: Nikinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954597
Kudos: 26





	Burning Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3. 2020/10/18  
> Kinks: Temperature play, Body worship, Overstimulation  
> Pairing: Hakyeon x Hongbin

Hakyeon removed his shoes and put them aside neatly at the bottom of the two steps in the entrance between the door and the hallway of the house he shared with his boyfriend. His back screamed in pain as he straightened up, being in meetings all day with little to no breaks, and having to present his project over and over again to a bunch of rich old people was not easy and Hakyeon wasn’t as young as he was when he joined the company. He was thinking of buying himself one of those fancy desk chairs that had great back and neck support as he walked to the kitchen, dropping his keys and wallet on the counter before opening the fridge to grab a cold water bottle. 

“Hey babe,” a familiar voice called from the bedroom. 

“Binnie? You’re home?” Hakyeon called back to his boyfriend. Hongbin usually came home later than him, his work usually finished an hour later than Hakyeon’s and his studio was on the other side of the city.

“Yeah! I took the afternoon off,” Hakyeon thought he heard a hint of something in Hongbin’s voice. Something dangerous. “Come here, I’m in the bedroom.”

Hakyeon swore he heard a giggle. What did Hongbin have in mind this early? Hakyeon lifted his wrist to check his watch. 7:46 pm.

“Oh, and turn off your phone and leave it out of the bedroom please.”

Hakyeon took a deep breath, put his phone on airplane mode and left it on the counter. He took off his watch too, just in case. It was a gift from Hongbin for their 3rd anniversary last year.

He was half expecting to see Hongbin tied to the bedpost with a blindfold on when he walked in, it wouldn’t be the first time. Instead, it was just Hongbin sitting on the edge of the bed looking… nice. He had showered, styled his hair and was wearing one of his nicer dress shirts and pants. Everything else in the room seemed normal at first glance.

“Hey…?” Hakyeon said, looking around suspiciously as Hongbin got up to meet him.

Hongbin greeted him with a sweet kiss on his lips as he circled his arms around the older. Hakyeon was surprised, just a little. He was still not sure what was going on. It could be a prank for all he knew.

“Hey babe, how was your day?” Hongbin asked, pulling back just enough so that their lips were still lightly touching and then closed the gap again without giving Hakyeon a chance to reply.

Hakyeon noticed their champagne ice bucket in his peripheral vision on the nightstand.

“Is that..”

“Your favorite Rosé Wine? Yup,” Hongbin smirked against his lips before pulling back suddenly, leaving Hakyeon disheveled and confused. He walked to the nightstand, taking out the bottle and unwrapping the foil easily as Hakyeon watched in confusion.

“What is going on?” Hakyeon finally asked, throwing his hands up.

Hongbin popped the bottle, ignoring Hakyeon’s question as he poured two glasses.

“Happy anniversary babe,” He said as he handed Hakyeon one of the glasses.

Hakyeon just watched with wide unblinking eyes. “It’s… not our anniversary..?” Hakyeon would know, after almost 4 years of being together and because he had special plans for their 4th anniversary which was in a month and a few days.

“Not our first date, no.” 

“Then what?” Hakyeon watched as Hongbin took a sip of his wine, watching his Adam's apple move as he swallowed the drink. He looked so good in those clothes...

“Don’t you remember? At the library, senior year. If I remember correctly, which I always do because I have the better memory in this relationship, you borrowed the book I needed for my paper for me because I had forgotten my student’s ID. the book that if I, a total stranger, didn’t return would cost you a couple of hundreds.”

_ Their first meeting _ .

“Bin…” Hakyeon said, a sappy smile on his face that Hongbin would probably cringe at even though he was the one who bought a 60$ Rosé for the anniversary of their first meeting, which they had never celebrated before.

“I know, shut up. But it marks 5 years since we’ve known each other and it’s half a decade so I thought it was worth celebrating,” he babbled, looking everywhere except Hakyeon’s eyes as he twirled his glass between this fingers.

Hakyeon pulled him into a hug, careful not to spill their drinks, he buried his face into the younger’s neck.

“I love you and your freaky memory. Thank you love,” He murmured, hugging his boyfriend a little tighter and breathing his scent. Hongbin was wearing his expensive cologne that Hakyeon loved. He definitely had other things planned.

“Okay, I love you too old man. Now finish your wine because we’re not done.”

“Oh? What is it, a fancy restaurant?” Hakyeon asked, raising a brow cheekily.

“No, we’re not going anywhere.”

“But… you’re all dressed up?”

“Can’t I dress up for my boyfriend whom I surprised with expensive wine and-  _ oh shit _ ,” Hongbin cursed mid-sentence as he ran to the bedside table, pulling something else out of the ice bucket that left Hakyeon malfunctioning for a second.

Hongbin pulled a clear glass dildo out of the bucket and put it on the towel beside the bucket that Hakyeon hadn’t even noticed. The towel wasn’t the only thing Hakyeon had missed. There was also a bottle of lube and a few other smaller toys, Hakyeon could make out their nipple clamps in there.

“You talk so much I almost forgot about this!”

Hakyeon downed his glass without saying a word and started walking towards the younger, his cock already starting to harden at the thought of his boyfriend planning all of this for him. And temperature play was one of the things Hakyeon had mentioned was something he wanted to try but Hongbin the overprotective and overthinker one always thought it was dangerous. He must’ve done a lot of research to be confident enough to actually do it.

“Phew okay, uh… surprise?”

Hakyeon grabbed Hongbin’s face without a warning into a heated kiss, licking into his mouth as the younger gasped for air, his hands going around Hakyeon’s middle and pulling him flush against his own body. He tried to dominate instinctively, trying to push the younger down to the bed but Hongbin pulled back, shaking his head.

“Nope. tonight  _ I’m _ taking care of  _ you  _ and you’re just going to relax and enjoy it.”

And how could Hakyeon say no to such a tempting demand?

“Okay,” Hakyeon sighed, taking a deep breath and bracing himself for whatever was to come. 

Hongbin switched their positions so now Hakyeon’s back was to the bed. He pushed the older down onto the mattress and crawled on top of him. Hakyeon was still in his work clothes, white button-up, grey tie, and black pants, but not for long, as Hongbin began loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Hakyeon’s skin was tingling with anticipation, Hongbin in his lap with his legs astride Hakyeon’s hips as he took his sweet time undressing him and the cold dildo laying on the white towel on the nightstand. With some help from Hakyeon, his shirt was off and thrown away somewhere neither cared but Hongbin left the tie on purpose. For some reason, the small piece of fabric felt heavy against Hakyeon’s chest and around his neck. He was now much more aware of it.

His pants went next, along with his boxers and socks, leaving Hakyeon on nothing but his tie hanging loosely around his neck. Hakyeon reached for Hongbin’s chest where the first button was actually buttoned, leaving Hongbin’s pale milky collarbone exposed, trying to undress the younger as he did him but Hongbin smacked his hand away.

“No, I said this is all about you,” Hongbin reminded him, taking the hand and putting it down beside Hakyeon’s hip. 

Hakyeon was already half hard by the time Hongbin had stripped him but as the younger reacher out into the bucket and grabbed an ice cube Hakyeon felt all the blood in his body travel south. He hissed as the small cube touched his skin, Hongbin had put it on his collarbone of all places. Before Hakyeon could make a comment the younger leaned forward and placed his lips around the cube, holding in with his teeth. The contrast between Hongbin’s warm lips and the ice cube between them was maddeningly sensual, making Hakyeon gasp as Hongbin started to drag the cube around, on his neck, on his shoulders, his pecks. Hakyeon had his bottom lip trapped between his teeth, holding back the moans that wanted to escape his mouth at any opportunity, But it was pointless when hongbin dragged the ice cube, which was now considerably smaller since the beginning, over Hakyeon’s nipples and made his squeal in surprise and then pleasure. Ice cold pleasure.

Hongbin took note of Hakyeon’s reaction and did it again, circling the small cube over the perked up buds until the ice melted completely. He smirked against Hakyeon’s skin before closing his now cold lips on the sensitive bud. Hakyeon’s back arched off the bed, his hands shooting up to the younger’s shoulders, he couldn’t decide if he wanted to beg Hongbin for more or to push him off. The next shock came when the younger’s tongue rubbed against his nipple and it was _ hot _ . Hongbin must’ve avoided touching the ice cube with his tongue. Hakyeon thought he would go insane if this kept going for too long but Hongbin had his own plans. He grabbed another cube and repeated it all but this time focusing on the other nipple.

By the time the second ice cube was melted Hakyeon was fully hard, already leaking precum onto his lower belly where his cock was laying painfully hard and untouched. Hongbin looked up to him from where he was, mouth above the second abused nipple, his eyes dark and pupils dilated before he crawled up again until their faces were aligned. Hayeon moaned deep in relief as Hongbin kissed him passionately, his cold lips against Hakyeon sent shivers down the older’s spine. Hakyeon tried to roll his hips up, trying to get some friction, Hongbin’s nice pants be damned but Hongbin pushed him into the bed. They made out for a while, too short on Hakyeon’s opinion, before Hongbin pulled back up again.

What Hakyeon had failed to notice while they were making out was Hongbin having his left hand that was closer to the nightstand on the outer surface of the bucket, making his hand ice cold. Hongbin snaked the hand between their bodies, running his fingers teasingly over Hakyeon’s flank and his hipbone, making the older squeal and his dick twitch. Hakyeon was hoping there would be less teasing after that but he was mistaken.

Hongbin dragged a cold forefinger over the head of his cock, making it jump and stand straight.

“Ah…” Hakyeon couldn’t help but gasp when Hongbin rubbed his thumb on the underside of his dick. Precome slipped down onto Hongbin’s finger who spread it over his dick to make the movement smoother.

“How does it feel babe?” Hongbin asked, sounding just a bit breathless.

“ _ Fuck _ , Binnie… good.  _ So _ good,  _ please… _ ” He cursed, pulling at the sheets underneath him

Hongbin finally grabbed his dick in his palm, enveloping the older’s shaft in the coldness of his hand and started jerking him off. Hakyeon was going to come way too quick and he didn’t give a fuck, he just wanted to come. He started practically shaking when hongbin brought his other hand, the warm one, into the game too, switching between them every few strokes. Hakyeon’s nerves were screaming at him.

The whole bed shook when Hakyeon’s orgasm hit him, the walls vibrated with his scream as he kept shooting white streaks high up on his chest, some of them landing on the loose tie around his neck. He couldn’t seem to stop shaking even after his dick stopped shooting cum. Hongbin’s body was back on top of him then, warming him up and grounding him as his shaking died down. The younger left a trail of wet kisses on his collarbone, neck and jaw before he reached his lips.

Hakyeon gathered some energy and lifted his arms to wrap around Hongbin’s shoulders, pulling him closer until the younger was laying on top of him.

“Good?” the younger asked after they pulled back for air.

“Yeah,” Hakyeon replied, his voice coming out hoarse and deep.

“Want some more?” 

“ _ Yeah _ …” Hongbin’s smirk went wider until it was almost a grin.

He reached out and put the dildo back into ice and grabbed the lube. Hongbin poured some lube onto his fingers, not bothering to warm them up in his hands. With his right hand, Hongbin lifted Hakyeon’s right leg and pushed it onto the older’s chest before his lubed fingers began circling the puckered ring of muscles. Hakyeon twitched at the coldness of the fingers on his most sensitive area.

“You’re so beautiful hyung…” Hongbin sighed out like he had just confessed his deepest darkest secret.

Hakyeon’s eyes snapped open, looking at his boyfriend in awe and shock and right at that moment, before he got to say anything in reply, Hongbin’s finger breached his entrance. Whatever Hakyeon was about to say died in his throat and a guttural moan left instead.

“I know I don’t really say these stuff normally but,  _ god,  _ you’re gorgeous,” he continued as his fingers set a slow pace to move inside the older. 

Hakyeon moaned again, not sure if it was because Hongbin’s finger brushed his sweet spot or because of the sudden verbal compliments.

“I need to tell you how lovely your skin is more often. Sometimes I wonder how it’s even real? So flawless and soft. And your sexy gorgeous skin tone…” Hongbin’s voice went two octaves deeper at the last part, almost like a growl. A second finger joined the first one and started stretching Hakyeon up without a warning.

“Ah..!”

“Don’t even get me started on your legs. Your stunning toned legs from all those years of dancing in school,” Hakyeon pushed his hips down, taking Hongbin’s fingers deeper. He thought for a moment if he could cum like this, on Hongbin’s fingers and the compliments.

“Bin,  _ please… _ ” 

“You should see how amazing your ass looks from someone else’s eyes hyung, it’s… ughh,” Hongbin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. “Makes me want to grab them when you wear skinny jeans so everyone knows who you belong to.”

“ _ Fuck,”  _ Hakyeon curse..

The younger reacher towards the nightstand and pulled the dildo out of the ice bucket, cold water dripping from it. He held it above Hakyeon’s chest so the droplets would land on him, making him shiver and hiss as each one dropped on his skin. Meanwhile, Hongbin’s fingers hadn’t slowed down their pace and the third one was threatening to join soon. 

“Your small waist drives me insane Yeon, did you know that?”

Hakyeon shook his head frantically.

“It does. When you wear high waisted jeans that not only hugs your glorious ass nicely but also shows off your curves… you’re sin in legs babe,” Hongbin said with a deep chuckle.

Hakyeon was so high on the praises that he didn’t notice Hongbin lowering the icy dildo down until it touched his skin, between breasts and running it down to his belly button. It left a wet trail on Hakyeon’s torso, the tie pooling against his neck. Hakyeon’s abs clenched in reaction to the cold, his breath hitching as Hongbin put the dildo on his stomach horizontally and started rolling it up and down. The third finger entered him then, Hakyeon barely felt it as his nerves were on fire already because of the coldness on his stomach.

Hongbin pulled his fingers out at once, leaving Hakyeon’s hole gaping. He whimpered at the loss but relaxed when he saw Hongbin test the dildo’s temperature on the inside of his wrist. Hakyeon’s heartbeat quickened at the anticipation. This is what he wanted for so long but he couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous but he trusted Hongbin not to push him too far.

“Let me know if it’s too much, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hakyeon’s answer came out breathlessly like he’d just ran a marathon but he forced himself to relax.

His whole body tensed up the second the cold and smooth head of the familiar dildo touched his pucker.

“Sh.. relax babe,” Hongbin’s warm voice echoed in Hakyeon’s ears and he loosened up immediately.

The dildo was a beaded one and slightly curved but the girth wasn’t too thick so the first bead went in smoothly with little to no resistance but as soon as it was inside Hakyeon’s muscles clenched around it. It was so cold, but not unbearably so. It was just perfect. Hakyeon was panting when Hongbin looked up to check up on him. Before the younger could ask he nodded his head, giving the okay for him to go on.

Hakyeon almost screamed as the second bead entered him, the head was now deeper, the cold head of the dildo was almost rubbing at his prostate. Just a little more…

Hongbin ran his unoccupied hand soothingly on his hips and sides. Then the third one was pushed inside and Hakyeon arched off the bed. His dick was well past being hard now, for the second time of the night. The cold head of the dildo was pushed nicely against his prostate, it was almost mind-numbing already and then Hongbin pushed in another bead and started fucking him with the dildo in earnest. 

It was so intense and so good and so unlike anything Hakyeon had ever experienced that his mind was totally in shambles and unable to form coherent words. For the first time in his life, Hakyeon was the writhing incoherent mess in bed, desperate for his partner to make him cum, when it was always the other way around. He couldn’t do anything other than lie there and cling to the sheets and hope that Hongbin would take care of him, which of course he did. Hongbin took his neglected cock in his other hand, the other moving the dildo in and out of him, two beads at a time.

Hakyeon only realized how close he was when Hongbin’s warm hand wrapped around him. He was so sensitive from already coming not too long ago, the sounds he was making were alien to his own ear. His vision went white when his orgasm hit him like a wrecking ball, his whole body shaking from head to toe as Hongbin jerked him through it with steady hands.

When Hakyeon came down from his high the dildo was thrown on the bed beside him, which he didn’t even feel Hongbin pulling out of him, with Hongbin rubbing his thighs gently and whispering praises to him. Finally his breath slowed down but he still didn’t trust his voice to speak, if he had any voice left after all that screaming that is.

“How are you feeling babe?”

_ Wrecked,  _ would be the words Hakyeon meant to say but all that came out was a broken whimper. He couldn’t believe Hongbin had reduced him to this. Not that he was complaining or anything, he just never saw it in himself to be able to let go and allow himself to go there.

“I’ll be right back okay?” Hongbin said with an assuring smile and a light pinch on his thigh before he left for what Hakyeon assumed to be the bathroom. Hakyeon couldn’t believe it was over. Not that it felt short or unsatisfying, quite the opposite but it still didn’t feel quite finished. Maybe it was because Hongbin hadn’t gotten off with him.

When Hongbin came back, with a fresh towel in his hand, his bangs looked damp like he’d splashed his face and two more buttons on his shirts were now undone. Hakyeon made grabby hands at him. Hongbin scoffed but took Hakyeon’s hand and climbed back on the bed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend without wasting any time.

The kiss was wet, messy and almost lazy, hot tongues sliding over each other languidly. Hakyeon was just starting to feel his eyelids become heavy when Hongbin pulled back. With the damp towel still in hand, Hongbin sat back and placed the towel on Hakyeon’s lower belly. Hakyeon hissed in surprise. The towel was warm. Almost a little too warm, and definitely warmer than usual. It was like it was rinsed with hot water and it only cooled down a little while they were making out lazily.

“Ah!”

Hongbin looked up at him with a smile that was far from innocent despite his dimples showing. He rubbed the towel against his stomach and hips in slow circular motions. Hakyeon almost curled in on himself when the towel, even though it was really soft, touched his dick. He was too sensitive from coming twice but despite it all, he could feel the blood rushing to his dick again, bringing it back to life, though not nearly as quickly as the first time. Hongbin continued teasing him until he was almost fully hard and the towel had gone cold. It was only then that he reached down and unzipped and unbuttoned his own pants. Hakyeon then noticed his belt missing, he probably left it in the bathroom.

The sight of Hongbin’s thick cock sent Hakyeon’s dick to full hardness. The head was red and swollen, looking almost painful. Hakyeon’s hole twitched at the thought of having Hongbin inside him after having the  _ cold  _ dildo… oh.

With all the blood rushing into his dick for this whole time and being trapped in those tight pants, Hongbin’s dick should be…

“ _ Hot!”  _ Hakyeon gasped, finally finding his voice, as the head of Hongbin’s dick touched his entrance. 

“ _ Fuckshit _ , your walls are still cold…” Hongbin said through gritted teeth, he was only halfway in and he was probably holding back from pushing inside him in one go despite being desperate himself.

“Uh...ah…  _ fuck _ ,” Hakyeon was barely coherent, the sound just left his mouth without him having any control over them.

Hongbin didn’t give him more than thirty seconds to adjust after his dick was fully seated inside him and started to thrust into him with a ruthless pace. Tears were pooling in the corner of Hakyeon’s eyes, his nerves were on fire and all he could feel was Hongbin’s hot girth pistoning inside him. That was until before Hongbin grabbed his dick and started jerking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. Hakyeon cried at the overstimulation on his dick but he was so close it was painful.

“You can do it babe, one more time. Cum for me,” Hongbin panted, voice hoarse and shaky. 

Maybe it was the desperation in Hongbin’s tone or maybe it was how he was hitting his prostate sharply with every thrust or the way he twisted his wrist at the tip of Hakyeon’s cock, or a combination of all three but Hakyeon came dry but hard. He couldn’t feel his body on the bed anymore, like he was floating above the mattress. His fingers didn’t even have the energy to claw at the sheets, he just trembled and writhed on the bed with Hongbin still fucking into him, riding his own orgasm, until his body gave out.

When Hakyeon resurfaced it was only a minute or two passed, Hongbin was looming over him, running his fingers through Hakyeon’s sweat-damp hair with a look of slight worry.

“Hey,” Hongbin said as Hakyeon blinked his eyes open.

“Hi.”

The first thing that Hakyeon felt was how relaxed and satiated he felt. His muscles were sore in the best way and his limbs felt so heavy it felt like he would sink into the mattress any second. And it wasn’t just his body that was worn out, his mind too now felt at ease. He couldn’t think of anything else other than how his body felt and how Hongbin felt beside him. Hakyeon already knew he was going to have the best sleep in years. Peaceful, dreamless sleep. 

“Was that too much?”

“No Binnie. It was exactly what I needed.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This one was a real challenge ngl... I complained abt it on tumbly too (that's all I do there basically)  
> Anyway, here it is... next week is the last and probably my fave one so... Look forward to it? hehe
> 
> kudos and comments are loved, appreciated, reread, cried over, etc <3  
> I'm recently more active on [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> so, yeah.  
> Also more info about the Nikinktober in the series description.  
> 


End file.
